Fathers and Sons
by CBloom2
Summary: To many romantic stories about the Braxtons for me so I thought I would write an angsty pieces just about the brothers, because I love the brotherly dynamic. Casey's in trouble in this one.
1. Chapter 1

**Although I'm not new to Home and Away it's not a programme I watch very often. But I was flicking through the tv the other day and found the Braxton's – well I'm a sucker for brotherly stuff so I've been on You Tube and all over trying to see what's been going on with these brothers. I'm in the UK so I don't know whether we are on the same episodes as Australia, so I'm not sure where we are up to.**

**Anyway we have just been introduced to the Braxton dad and knowing that he's not such a nice person and would more than likely hurt his own kids to get what he wants…this story was born. Don't know if I've got the characters right or the situation – but hey, dramatic licence! Anyone who's read any of my stories before know that I mainly like to hurt the characters I like – causing pain and angst and worry, bringing out the protective streaks of older brothers etc so that's what I'm doing!**

**I don't own anyone that you recognise, just play around with them and cause them heartache. Also this is written straight onto my laptop, which I don't usually do, so I hope its ok. I'm sure you'll let me know. So here's chapter 1.**

Chapter 1

Casey Braxton found himself walking home from school alone for once. He was glad of the solace and peace. School had been hell, again, and being at home wasn't much fun either with his dad stopping with them, much to Brax's annoyance. He'd told him and Heath that he was going to let them make their own decisions about their dad, but at every turn Brax was trying to get rid of him. Trouble was Casey was beginning to think that Brax was right. He'd seen flashes of temper in his father, especially when talking to Heath and one once occasion he thought his dad was going to hit his older brother. Brax had never gone into details about what dad was like before he went to prison, but the look on his oldest brother's face when he was talking about dad gave him a good idea.

Casey decided that he was going to talk to Brax again or at least try to talk to him again about dad when they were kids – see if he would open up.

All thoughts of talking went out of the window when he turned the corner towards his house. The sight that met him stopped him dead. There were numerous police cars and an ambulance all parked in and around _his _house! Once the initial shock wore off the adrenaline started to pump and Casey dashed towards his house. A police sergeant, whom Casey recognised but couldn't remember her name, managed to grab hold of his arm, causing him to stop in his tracks, "You can't go in there Casey," she stated.

Casey looked at her as if she'd lost her mind, "That's my house! What's going on?" he cried frantically.

The sergeant sighed and suddenly found the ground interesting, "We followed your dad after he'd picked up a load of drugs, we're not sure what yet…" she stopped as she saw Casey's eyes widen in shock, "Anyway we followed him here…"

"My brothers have nothing to do with it! Brax won't even talk to him!"

The sergeant nodded, "I know Casey, I know they've got nothing to do with it…he knows we're here, he's holding your brothers hostage…"

"What?" He shouted, turning to look at the house.

"I don't know if he's got a gun, but I know he's armed somehow…"

"Has he hurt them?" He asked fearfully.

"Not to our knowledge…we've managed to get a mic in and we are not aware of any injuries."

"I need to get in there," Casey insisted, fear and worry etched across his young face.

"Casey, you know I can't let you go in…we've already got two hostages we don't need another one!" She took hold of his arm, gently leading him away from the house – his gaze never leaving his house.

"Please Casey, stay here, and let us do our jobs. We'll get your brothers, I promise," she patted his shoulder as she turned away.

Casey dropped to the ground with his head in his hands. Why hadn't they listened to Brax? They should have known better. He certainly should have. Brax had basically raised him, tried to give him a normal life, made him go to school and what did he do? Brax never says no without a good reason…he should've known.

He was dragged out of his musings by the sound of banging and crashing coming from his house.

He jumped to his feet, tears filling his eyes at the thought of what could be going on in there. He couldn't take it any longer…

Heath helped Brax to his feet, steadying him as he stood still, "That make you feel better did it dad?" Brax taunted, "You know I'm not scared of you any more don't you, huh? You can't hurt me or my brothers any more!"

Danny whirled round to face him, "Is that right? Just wait until that little brat gets home from school…"

It was Heath this time that got in his face, "You leave Casey out of this! He's a good kid!"

"What use have I got for a 'good kid'? Doesn't get you anywhere…you made him soft!" his dad hissed fixing Brax with a glare, before turning away to check on what was happening outside.

Heath used the distraction of his dad looking to see where the police were to check on his oldest brother, "You ok?"

Brax nodded, wincing as he touched his cheek, where his dad had punched him, "I'm just glad Casey's not here, he doesn't need to see this."

"I don't agree. I think I do need to see this!"

All three men spun round to see their youngest stood in the kitchen. Brax groaned, "What the hell?"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my loser third born. The one who wastes his time on the books," Danny mocked.

If Casey had been shocked to hear his own father mocking him, he didn't show it. Heath took a step towards him, but Casey was already on the move. He got right up into his father's face, "Do you really think I give a damn about what you think about me? I made the mistake of hoping that Brax was wrong about you…that you really had changed and wanted to be a family again – but I was wrong! You just wanted to get back to your old ways, intimidating us, your own sons, scaring us into doing what you want…well that's changed now! I hate you! You ruined our lives and you're still doing it…well guess what I'm not afraid of you…" Casey was breathing heavily after his outburst. Brax and Heath took a step towards the two of them, in case Danny struck out at Casey. Instead, Danny started clapping slowly, "Well, well, it looks like you've finally grown some boy…I'm proud of you…"

Casey started moving forward, rage still plain to see on his face, "I don't want you to be proud of me – I don't even want to look at you anymore…" he growled out, still moving forward causing Danny to move backwards.

"Casey, what the hell are you doing?" Brax demanded, anxiously watching his youngest push their father towards to window…suddenly it dawned on Brax what Casey might be trying to do. He grabbed hold of Heath's arm, "The cops have guns," he whispered as he nodded towards the window.

Heath suddenly looked sick, "You don't think…"

Now it was Brax's turn to look sick.

Unseen by the older Braxton's, Casey had seen in his father's eyes that he was aware of what he was trying to do, "Oh you think I don't know what you're up to?" He whispered.

"I don't care if you do. I want you to leave my brothers and me alone forever. You're scum and we deserve better…in fact we've got better…" he glanced towards his oldest brother, "He was more of a father than you ever was and ever will be! Why don't you do the right thing for once and turn yourself in, show us that you can do the right thing."

Danny started laughing, "Geez you really are soft in the head boy…"

Casey turned round to face Brax, "I'm sorry I ever doubted you. I should've known…"

"It doesn't matter Casey, just come over here now and we're all good," Brax said, anxiously watching his brother.

What happened next, happened so quickly that time seemed to stand still.

After talking to his brother, Casey turned back slightly and began walking towards his dad again. Suddenly his dad lunged towards him just as the window behind him shattered…


	2. Chapter 2

**Just wanted to say a huge thank you to everyone who read the first chapter and especially those of you who reviewed it too. I didn't think anyone would be bothered with it. **

**I hope I didn't offend anyone when I moaned about all the Braxton stories being romantic ones. To be honest I haven't really read them because when it says romance it kind of turns me off, which is my loss I'm sure. We all have our own favourites and I like to hurt them! Lol. Hope I'm forgiven!**

**Anyway I hope you continue to enjoy…still don't own anyone you recognise…**

Fathers and Sons – Chapter 2

Brax slowly lifted his head from the floor where he had dropped as the glass rained down on him. He stole a quick glance to his right to see Heath shaking the glass out of his hair.

He nodded that he was ok when he saw the question in his brother's eyes.

Suddenly the front door was knocked from its hinges, "Stay down!"

One of the police officers yelled as they charged in guns drawn, alert for any danger that there might still be.

Brax and Heath did as they were told for once, that was until they heard an officer say, "This one's dead."

Brax shot to his feet, "Casey?" he croaked, suddenly finding that his mouth was so dry that he had trouble stringing letters together.

He finally looked at the scene before him. The front window had been completely smashed by the bullet which had found its intended target. Casey however, was strewn over the sofa arm as if he'd been pushed over, unmoving.

Heath reached him at the same time as Brax, "Casey, come on, you can get up now you big wimp, it's all over…" Heath started to pull at his youngest brother to move, "Don't move him!" One of the officers advised. Heath looked at them with a mixture of anger and fear, "We don't know how badly injured he is…"

Brax looked at the officer as if he was speaking a foreign language, and then brought his gaze to Casey, who still hadn't moved. It was then that he noticed the red patch on the younger boy's white school shirt, "Case! Oh my god…" he finished in a whisper, catching Heath's eyes at the same time. The officer who had just spoken to them saw the blood at the same time, "Get the paramedics in here now!"

By now Brax had finally managed to move his legs and was crouched down by his brother, gently trying to coax him awake, "Casey come on wake up, we need to see how you are. Dad's gone…he can't hurt us anymore…" He stopped as the paramedics stepped into the space next to his brother, "Is he your brother?" one asked.

Brax could only nod, fearing that he might throw up if he tried to open his mouth. Looking at Heath, Brax could tell that he was feeling the same thing. They could both cope with being hurt in fights, hell he'd even been in cage fights, but seeing their youngest brother hurt or upset killed them both, even Heath who wouldn't admit it.

The paramedics worked quickly and carefully and soon had Casey loaded onto a stretcher, "We can't take either of you in the ambulance I'm afraid…"

"That's ok, I'll drive us," Heath offered knowing to well that Brax wouldn't be in a fit state to drive.

"You Brax?" the other paramedic asked. Brax nodded, "He's asking for you."

Both Braxton's dashed to the stretcher just in time to see Casey's eyes open, just a fraction, "Brax…i…is he gone? Are y…you both safe?" he whispered, barely able to string the sentence together.

"Yeah, he's gone. Your stupid plan worked…trouble is he had a knife…" Brax felt his throat seize up again.

"I know…" was all Casey said before succumbing to unconsciousness again.

"Casey!" Brax shouted, trying to wake him up again.

"We need to get him to hospital…"

With that he was gone. Heath caught hold of Brax's arm as he went to leave, "What did he mean by that?" he demanded, his eyes looking suspiciously damp.

Brax sighed suddenly looking angry, "He meant that he knew dad had a knife, yet he still pushed him!"

Heath ran a hand through his hair, "And I thought he was supposed to be the clever one!"

"We'd have done the same thing. He's only doing what he knows…" Brax mumbled as he made his way out of the door.

Heath sighed deeply as he grabbed his car keys and followed his brother.

Dr Sid Walker watched the two older Braxton's out of the corner of his eye as he made notes on Casey's chart. Heath was pacing a hole in the floor, glancing his way every so often to see if he could discern how his brother was doing. Then he'd look away as if it was too much to comprehend.

Brax, on the other hand, just sat in a chair with his head in his hands. Sid could only imagine what was going through his head, especially after Charlie. He let out a deep breath and then opened the door as two hopeful faces looked up at him.

"He's going to be fine," was the first statement he made so as to allay any ongoing fears, which seemed to do the trick as the Braxton's both visibly relaxed, "The knife missed the main organs, but that's not to say that it didn't do any damage…it was a nasty wound and he lost a lot of blood. I'm not sure yet about muscle or other types of damage just yet so I think that he'll probably be quite uncomfortable for a while yet and very tired and weak from the blood loss…"

"But he will be alright won't he?" Brax asked anxiety radiating off him.

"Yes Brax I believe he will. We have him in deep sedation at the moment to help him to heal, but we're hopeful that we can start bringing him back in the morning."

"You mean he's in a coma?" Brax croaked, remembering last time a person that he loved was in a coma, he suddenly began to feel a little lightheaded.

"Whoa Brax, come on sit down. It's not like Charlie, believe me. He's under sedation…as soon as we stop that he'll wake up I promise…" Sid had a hand on the older brother's shoulder.

Heath felt way out of his comfort zone. Not only was his little brother lying in a hospital bed just about in a coma but his oldest brother, the rock of the family, was just about falling apart in front of him, "Can we see him?" He asked, hoping that the question might take Brax's mind off Charlie.

Sid smiled at him, "Yes of course. Don't expect anything…he's not waking until at least tomorrow morning."

Brax got back to his feet and took a step towards the door, "He's going to be ok?" He asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Sid nodded, "Truthfully he is Brax. Look I know it's probably a waste of my breath, but why don't you both go home and get some rest. He's going to sleep all night…"

"No way!" The said in unison.

"Ok, ok, I'll get a couple of comfortable chairs put in the room. Unfortunately two extra beds won't fit into the room…"  
"Nah that's fine," Heath answered, "We'll be right."

"Ok, you go in – I'll be in to check on him later," Sid told them as he got to the door.

He was surprised when a hand on his arm stopped him, "Thanks Sid…for everything – we appreciate it," Brax insisted.

"I'm just glad he's alright Brax…what he did, well it takes guts…" he trailed off as he patted Brax's arm and left the brothers to it.

Brax began to pace breathing deeply, "Brax calm down – don't want you in a hospital bed too," Heath warned. He'd seen Brax like this only a couple of times before – both when someone he loved was in a bad way.

Brax clasped his hands behind his head, "I was supposed to keep him safe. I warned him about dad…"

"Don't blame yourself Brax. You do keep him safe and me for that matter, all the time…"

"So why is he in a hospital bed with a hole in his back?" Brax whirled to face Heath.

"Because he was doing what you always told him to do – look after his family, coz that's what you taught him, you look after your own, no matter what!" Heath countered as calmly as he could.

Brax sighed and scrubbed his hand over his face, "Yeah I suppose," he sat himself down and placed a hand on Casey's arm, "I should kick your butt for this Case…"

Heath smiled as he turned his attention back to his youngest brother.

After what seemed like a couple of hours, Sid came into the room to find the rough, tough River Boys both fast asleep in their chairs, both holding onto the youngest hands. He carried on with his checks pleased that Casey seemed to making good progress. He altered the controls and began to make his way out of the room, "How is he doc?"

Sid was surprised to see Brax watching his every move, "He's doing great. I've just turned down the sedation so I reckon that he'll be trying to wake up soon. I'll be back later," he finished as he patted Brax's arm in comfort.


	3. Chapter 3

Fathers and Sons – Chapter 3

Heath woke with a start, catching an anxious glance from his older brother, "Worse case scenario," was all he said.

Brax nodded his understanding, "Doc's turned down the sedation, he should be waking up soon."

"Good, that's good…" Heath began to stand, "Perhaps I should go…"

Brax looked confused, "Go? Where? Why?"

Heath glanced at Casey again, "Look I might act like it but I'm not really that dumb. I know he's embarrassed by me and what I do…I don't want to make him uncomfortable…He'll have enough to work through and I don't want him to block you out because I'm there…"

Brax was shocked. He'd never thought that Heath felt like that, "That's not going to happen. Yeah Casey doesn't like the fact that you think it's great every time he screws up – but you're his brother…and that counts!"

"Yeah, I guess. Look I'll go and get us some coffee and something to eat…the good stuff – I'll be back later," he started to leave the room. Suddenly he stopped and looked intently at Brax, "I'll call you if anything changes," Brax assured him. Heath smiled as he left a stunned older brother in his wake.

Heath was glad to feel the wind blowing through his hair – the coolness of the morning air feeling wonderful against his skin after the night he'd spent in the stuffy hospital.

As he walked into the café, he was almost accosted by Ruby, "I heard about Casey – is he alright?"

"Yeah, he's going to be fine. They've had him almost in a coma overnight but they're already bringing him out of it."

Ruby's hand flew to her mouth when he mentioned coma – flinging her straight back into a memory of her mother.

"Look I've just come here to get some food and stuff – I'll let you know when he's on the mend…" he forced a smile.

Ruby smiled, knowing that Heath was trying hard to keep it together, "Thanks, take care," she managed to keep it together before she dashed away.

Next came Leah, so he tried to fend her off before she started her mother henning, "I just need some coffee and food then I need to get back," he explained before Leah could open her mouth. Before anyone else managed to say anything, Heath's phone rang. He listened intently to every word, then he shoved the phone back into his pocket, "Is it ready? I've got to go – Casey's waking up…"

Leah smiled, glad to hear that the youngest was on the mend, "Go, I'll bring it later," she offered.

Heath nodded his thanks and tore out of the door.

A little while later, Heath skidded to a halt outside Casey's room. As he stood there, uncertainty flowed through him as he wondered whether his brother would want to see him. As the war waged inside him, he could see Brax stood at the head of the bed, his hand on Casey's forehead, talking quietly to him – obviously comforting the kid as he explained what had happened to him.

From his place at the door, Heath strained for a look at his brother and was rewarded with the sight of open eyes. Heath smiled when he saw that sight. He had honestly thought he was going to lose his brother when he saw how badly wounded he was and that thought had scared him more than anything – ever if he would never admit it out loud.

"Where's Heath?" he heard the quiet question, "Is he ok? Why isn't he here?" Although the voice was quiet and ragged, the fear was still plain to hear.

"Hey, hey Casey, calm down, he's at the door," came Brax's calming reply, "He's fine, see for yourself."

The next few moments basically took Heath's breath away.

After Brax had spoken to him Casey turned his head slowly towards the doorway that held his brother. Heath saw the look of relief wash over the younger man's face when he saw him stood there.

Heath watched in amazement as Casey reached out a hand towards him, as far as he could reach in his condition.

It took Heath only two strides to reach the side of the bed and grasp, firmly yet gently, Casey's outstretched hand, "I'm glad you're ok," Casey stated as he began to lose the battle to stay awake.

He fell back to sleep with a contented smile on his face, oblivious to the lone tear that was presently tracking its way down his older brothers' face.

**Ok so that's as far as I got with this story. It feels to me like there's something missing, what do you think? Anyone got any ideas? I'm sure there's another chapter to this but I'm a bit stuck for ideas. If anyone has any ideas I would love to hear them.**

**Hope it was ok and not to cheesy with Heath not wanting to be there then the tear at the end. I'm sure we won't ever see anything like that in the show but we can but hope.**

**Thanks again to anyone who's read this. I've got another angsty story in my head involving Casey and Daddy dearest – and of course I'm going to hurt Casey – should I post it?**


End file.
